


Вслепую

by Umbridge



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M, Het, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания: написано на Basara Kink по заявке «Касуге наконец удалось соблазнить своего господина. Кэнсин настаивает, чтобы она перед сексом она завязала глаза. Чувственная прелюдия, секс. Акцент на ощущениях Касуги. Но, когда она снимает с глаз повязку, оказывается, что на самом деле с ней был не Кэнсин, а... (на откуп автору)»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вслепую

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: написано на Basara Kink по заявке «Касуге наконец удалось соблазнить своего господина. Кэнсин настаивает, чтобы она перед сексом она завязала глаза. Чувственная прелюдия, секс. Акцент на ощущениях Касуги. Но, когда она снимает с глаз повязку, оказывается, что на самом деле с ней был не Кэнсин, а... (на откуп автору)»

Касуга тянется к Кенсину, позволяет завязать глаза плотной повязкой. Все, что угодно, только бы чувствовать прикосновения, запахи, слышать голос возлюбленного господина близко.

— Так интереснее, мой прекрасный клинок, так твое тело раскроется мне с большей отзывчивостью, когда зрением не будут обмануты чувства.

Касуга слышит его тихий, мягкий смех и вздрагивает. Прохладные пальцы затягивают узел у нее на затылке. Скользят по шее вниз, к плечам, к ткани рукавов. Касуга сильнее сжимает колени, терзаясь желанием, но не решаясь коснуться себя. 

Господин тянет рукава вниз, высвобождает руки и груди. И без того твердые соски покалывает от холода, но тут их обнимают нежные губы. Касуга поджимает пальцы на ногах, выгибается. Ей стыдно стонать, но она не может сдержаться. Между бедер давно уже влажно и горячо, безумно хочется ласки. 

Касуга ахает, когда язык снова касается ее грудей, когда господин посасывает, поглаживает соски, потом стискивая груди ладонями, прижимается ртом к ее шее. Она не может терпеть, возбуждение, мучительно острое, окутывает, не дает думать, перехватывает горло. Касуга зажимает бедрами свое запястье, но тут же разводит ноги. Нельзя торопиться. Господин хочет получить ее всю. 

Вдруг прикосновения прекращаются. Измученная Касуга вздрагивает, поводя головой, но ничего не видно из-за повязки. Потом чувствует ладонь на своем затылке и на животе. Господин тянет ее на татами, и Касуга ложится, подчиняясь. Уверенным движением плотно-облегающую форму стягивают с ее бедер, с ног, и она с облегчением шире разводит ноги, мокрые от смазки.

Несколько секунд Касуга лежит совершенно голая, раскрытая для чужих глаз. Прохладный воздух касается набухших, мокрых складок. Касуга напрягает живот, стараясь унять пульсацию между ног. Подается бедрами вперед и чуть назад, прикусывает губу — от движений желание становится лишь сильнее, но так утолить его невозможно.

Она слышит тихий смех, а затем чувствует теплое дыхание на бедрах, чужие губы прижимаются, язык проходит между ее губ. Касуга вскрикивает. Она напряжена до предела, из уголка глаз сбегает слезинка, но Касуга не утирает ее. Жар разтекается от лобка по ее телу, она не может сдержаться, подается на ласкающий рот, умелый язык, дрожит, стонет. Тогда сильные руки прижимают ее к татами, не давая двигаться, как ей хочется. Она разочарованно хнычет, тиская набухшие соски, поводит бедрами. Возбуждение становится болезненным, жгучим, внутри сильно бьется пульс.

Новые ласки приносят сладостное облегчение, наслаждение, которое нельзя описать. Касуга сильнее сжимает соски, насаживаясь на скользящие внутри нее пальцы, и взвивается, когда поглаживают затвердевший клитор. 

— Прошу вас, господин! — кричит она, но мучение не прекращается. Бедра разводят сильнее, и Касуга замирает от предвкушения. Она не помнит про стыд, татами под ней наверняка намокли, но ей уже все равно. Когда к лобку прижимается теплая, гладкая головка, Касуга лишь открывает рот, но дыхания нет. Она пытается вдохнуть, потом кричит, вырывается из крепкой хватки, но ничего не выходит. Головка соскальзывает ниже, мягко входит во влажное лоно. Касуга не чувствует боли. Только мучительное наслаждение. 

Каждое движение внутри приносит волны сладостных судорог, Касуга мотает головой, кусает губы, кричит. И едва не теряет сознание, когда напряжение вдруг лопается, накатывая волной долгожданного высвобождения. Касуга плачет от восторга, изгибается, снова переживая взрыв внутри, когда в нее изливается семя — она чувствует, как течет по бедрам. 

Потом, спустя вечность, Касуга затихает. Она больше не чувствует заполненности в себе и тяжести на себе. Но слышит, что господин ложится рядом. Касуга тянется снять повязку.

— Мой возлюбленный господин, — шепчет она, хлопая глазами. И тут же садится, едва не прикусив язык. 

На нее смотрит абсолютно голый Саске. Касуга бьет его по лицу, забывая про собственную наготу, а он закрывается руками и смеется, наглец.

— Да брось, тебе же понравилось. Ну правда! Ты мне нравишься! 

Касуга вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони, швыряет в Саске его одеждой. 

— Убирайся! Вон!

И никак не может поверить, что возлюбленный господин мог так поступить с ней.

— Твой господин давно на пути в Каи, дурочка, — смеется Саске.


End file.
